The Place Where We Belong
by nancyyrose
Summary: Ready to start a new life on the sea, young lady clashes into a past she would rather forget about and a certain man whom she was set to hate.


**The letter below is actually from Mr Wilde written for his daughter, Jane. Credits to him and WM. net for sharing the letter with us. And I'm warning you, this story might have some spelling errors or such.**

On board the RMS _Olympic_ , several crew and staff were rather sleeping in their own bunks as the daylight came. However, in his own cabin, Chief Officer Henry Wilde was writing a letter containing the news of him joining the Titanic's crew at the request of Captain Smith that would be sent to his daughter, Jane.

On board the RMS " _Olympic_ "

30 March _1912_

 _Dear Jennie,_

 _Just a few lines to let you know that we arrived here safely today. I am very glad to hear you are well. I am sorry that I am not able to get home just at present but I am not sailing in this ship on Wednesday but going to join the Titanic. All arrangements are up set just now owing to the coal strikes. I am glad to hear from Nurse that you were all well and I hope to be able to get up to see you before I sail. I would have been in Liverpool this time had it not for this strike but I suppose I must wait not. Will keep all news until I see you, fondest love to all Harry, Arnold, Lucy and yourself and please give Nurse my kindest regards._ _From Father._

After signing, he looked at the letter again, making sure he had given the best regards to his childrens, despite the disappointing news about the reshuffle since he was expecting to man a ship in less than a month.

*

The warm heat of the sun touched her skin as she looked down from above. Since it was such a luxurious ship, many people who live near docks are paying to see the inside, before it would sail on Wednesday, April 3.

Of course if its sister ship would arrive, the attention would be hers. The _Titanic_ was still in Belfast but its arrival is anticipated by the people. In addition, she signed as a stewardess on that ship as she was leaving the Olympic for good.

Meanwhile, a voice with an accent similar to hers spoke from behind, it was the voice of a man she can clearly recognize because he's the only one who can manage to hurt her ears when he speaks, "I see you look dim."

She shrugged, rolling her eyes in disbelief. _How dare he is to even talk with me,_ she thought. "I see you don't"

"Look, I have a favour..." (well that escalated quickly) as he spoke, he seemed to wander around his coat pulling out a folded piece of paper after. Sure it puzzled her, not knowing what is on his mind.

He gave it to her while she was still unsure if she would accept it, "What is this? Are you bribing me?"

"I heard you're going back to Liverpool for a week, is that true?"

"Yes." she said, in a low voice that no one even heard.

"I just want you..." he sighed, "to give that letter to Jennie. She was really disappointed about this and I want you to give that to them because I know they will be glad that Aunt Jade came to see them while their father didn't even."

She let out a more unflattering sigh, indicating she agreed. It was the least she can do for her nephews, adding the fact that they lost their mother almost two years ago.

After the small conversation, the two parted ways immediately without even looking at each other. Other crew left a warm smile as they watched the sight of them parting, since it was noticeable that even on the Olympic's maiden voyage, they can't stand each other's guts. It would be a wonder what will happen on the _Titanic_ , perhaps?

 **Liverpool, England**

 **April 1 1912**

 ** _13:30_**

A knock on the Jones' household rang as the seven year-old Lucy rushed towards the door to check who it is. At first she hesitated but as she saw a figure of a dress, she opened the door and smiled at the lady in front of her.

"Aunt Jade!"

"Lucy?"

Before she can even get her answer, the child hugged her tightly from her waist. She returned the favour, of course.

Upon entering the house, three other children emerged from upstairs.

Jade placed her small bag into the sofa of the living room. She looked around the house for a minute, trying to reminisce the things she and her cousin, Mary Catherine did there.

After all of those commotions, she gaved the promised letter to Jane, and the siblings took turns to read.

"The Titanic? Father is sailing on it?"

"I believe yes, dear Jennie. We were both. I didn't know at first but since you have mention it, yes he is." she replied, while the others nodded in unison.

"And he is going away again?" one of the boys, Arnold, asked.

"Well, what are you expecting?" they all let a chuckle on the remark, knowing their Aunt is always making sarcastic or rather silly replies. Mewnwhile, the youngest, Lucy, was staring at her aunt, then shrug when she realized everyone was looking at her.

Her brother Harry raised his eyebrows, "Why are you looking at her like that?"

"Oh, I just thought she looks like Mummy." her small voice rang through everyone's ears.

Then, before even anyone could say a word, the door opened again, unveiling three figures. The other two holding a bag while the other one busy assisting them.

"Alex and Maria? Mrs Ada?" sure it was a shocker for them.

Alex, Jade's younger brother smiled at her sister joyfully, as she hugged him tight. It's been months but their meeting right now feels like they were forever separated. And now it was a joyful moment for the whole family since she's actually staying with them for a week, which they think is long enough.

Maria, on the other hand is the children's nurse who takes care of them, of course because that's what the nurses do!

"Ada." the lady took her hand and smiled warmly. She is Henry's sister and was married to a guy named, Mr. Williams. Ada looked at her intently, starting from her red hair that was messily tied up, finishing on her green suit and a red plaid medium length skirt. but hey! Lets focus on something worth noticing for.

"What brings you here?" Ada asked, gesturing to the Nurse to prepare four cups of tea for her adult guests.

"Oh, nothing. Henry just made me send his letter to his children in the most old fashioned way."

When the tea was ready, she and her british roots were very pleased. They all took sips and talk and talk about more adult topics, while the children were all upstairs, probably composing their own letter for their father or maybe just playing, like other children do.

"I worry about him a lot, tell him that." Ada snapped, giving a folded piece of paper to Jade.

She opened it and saw a yet familiar handwriting, with a signature of another man written at the bottom right corner of the paper.

 _1 April 1912_

 _Dearest Miss. Davenport,_

 _On the day I write this letter, I have heard that you're now back in Liverpool after those hard days on the sea. For a few sentences, I want you to know that a new job on our company in America is open for all, and maybe, I can ensure you a place, given the fact that you know me. I just want you to know that I am always here and you don't have to tire yourself for a small wage._

 _Y_ _ours, Peter Densmore._

"I know you would hate me for giving that letter to you, but he was so embarassing, he even bribe me!" after reading the letter, Ada spoke up, showing Jade the bribe money Peter have given her.

The reason why Jade hated that man is because he is the same man from a few years ago that gave her issues on trusting people she doesn't know fully. They were somewhat engaged in a short period of time, which Jade is so embarassed to admit, given the fact that she still have the diamond ring he had given her, you know, in case if they need money. To be precise, it was a horrible relationship, full of dramatic clichés.

"It's fine, really. Keep that money or give it to Maria."

 **Southampton England**

 ** _14:25_**

Still aboard the _Olympic_ Officer Wilde peered from the bridge to see the people below the ship, checking if all of the crew were fine letting some paying people aboard to see the beautiful wonder of White Star Line.

In two days, he will be leaving the ship for good. To be in another which is an exact copy of its sister ship, maybe not exact since it was said to be more luxurious.

Everyone was so excited to see it, but him? Not really. A queer feeling about it was surrounding his mind like, what if something happens? On a one blink of an eye, there you can see the unsinkable ship might sink. Although, he tried his best to set aside all of that thoughts, knowing it will be the best. Of course it will always be.

For some, he seems to be a, lonely, always grump type of man. Some officers and stewards are too afraid to even talk or start a conversation with him. He was deemed to be a hot-headed person by all of his co-workers.

If you knew him personally, you would know these acusations are all false. By the sudden passing of his wife and being a father to four children are stressful enough, you know.


End file.
